Orc Oppressor
Orc Oppressor CR 18 XP 153,600 NE Medium humanoid (orc) Init +11; Senses blindsense 120 ft., darkvision 120 ft., low-light vision, scent; Perception +26 DEFENSE AC 33, touch 13, flat-footed 26 (+5 Armor, +7 Dex, +11 natural) hp 310 (23d10+184); fast healing 10 Fort +21, Ref +20, Will +11 Defensive Abilities quick recovery, quill defense; Immune fear, paralysis, poison, sleep OFFENSE Speed 60 ft., climb 20 ft. Melee Large Butchering Axe +36 / +36 (4d6+19/19-20 x3 plus poison) Ranged 4 quills +30 (1d10+13/19-20 plus poison) Special Attacks bounding charge, lash out, oppression STATISTICS Str 36, Dex 25, Con 27, Int 2, Wis 15, Cha 18 Base Atk +23; CMB +40 (+44 grapple); CMD 57 (65 vs. trip) Feats Bleeding Critical, Combat Reflexes, Critical Focus, Critical Mastery, Exhausting Critical, Improved Critical (axe), Improved Critical (quills), Improved Initiative, Improved Iron Will, Iron Will, Skill Focus (Stealth), Tiring Critical Skills Acrobatics +19 (+31 when jumping), Climb +21, Perception +26, Stealth +18 (+26 mountains), Survival +3 (+23 tracking); Racial Modifiers +8 Acrobatics, +10 Perception, +4 Stealth (+12 forests), +20 Survival when tracking SQ planar acclimation, powerful build, relentless tracker SPECIAL ABILITIES Addlethorn Poison (Ex) axe & quills—injury; save Fort DC 29; frequency 1/minute for 6 minutes; effect 1d6 damage & confused for 1 minute; cure 2 consecutive saves. The save DC is Constitution-based. Bounding Charge (Ex) An orc oppressor can move through difficult terrain when it charges. Lash Out (Ex) As a swift action, an orc oppressor can make a single attack with its axe. An oppressor cannot lash out on the same round it charges. Oppression (Su) Confused, range 30 feet, Fortitude DC 29 negates. An orc oppressor can attempt to spiritually overwhelm a single foe as a swift action. This is a mind-affecting compulsion effect. The save DC is Constitution-based. Pain (Ex) Whenever a creature takes damage from an orc oppressors quill volley or quill defense, that creature must make a DC 28 Reflex save or a quill lodges in its flesh, causing the creature to become sickened until the quill is removed. Removing one quill requires a DC 20 Heal check made as a full-round action. For every 5 by which the check exceeds the DC, one additional quill can be removed. On a failed check, a quill is still removed, but the process deals 1d10+6 points of damage to the victim. The save DC is Dexterity-based. Planar Acclimation (Ex) An orc oppressor is always considered to be on its home plane, regardless of what plane it finds itself upon. It never gains the extraplanar subtype. Powerful Build (Ex) The physical stature of the orc oppressor lets it function in many ways as if it were one size category larger. Whenever the orc oppressor is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for a Combat Maneuver Bonus or Combat Maneuver Defense (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), it is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to it. An orc oppressor is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as grab or swallow whole) can affect it. An orc oppressor can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, their space and reach remain those of a creature of their actual size. These benefits stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject's size category. Quill Defense (Ex) Any creature that strikes an orc oppressor with a non-reach melee weapon, unarmed strike, or natural weapon takes 1d10 points of piercing damage from the oppressor's armor quills and suffers from it's pain attack. Quick Recovery (Su) An orc oppressor recovers with frightening speed. If an oppressor starts its turn affected by any or all of the following conditions, these conditions end at the end of its turn: confused, dazed, dazzled, exhausted, fatigued, nauseated, sickened, and stunned. Furthermore, an orc oppressor affected by ability damage, ability drain, or a mind-affecting effect that allows a save receives a single additional save against the effect of its choice at the original DC at the end of its turn in order to shake off the effect. Quill Volley (Ex) An orc oppressor can cause it's armor to loose a volley of four quills as a standard action (make an attack roll for each spike). This attack has a range of 300 feet with no range increment. All targets must be within 30 feet of each other. Launched quills regrow in a single round, during which the oppressor's defensive abilities are unaffected. Relentless Tracker (Ex) An orc oppressor can move at up to double its speed and still track without penalty. It gains a +10 competence bonus on Survival checks made to track creatures it has wounded. EQUIPMENT Large Butchering Axe +2 Quilled Darkleaf Studded Leather Armor FEATS Bleeding Critical Whenever you score a critical hit with a slashing or piercing weapon, your opponent takes 2d6 points of bleed damage each round on his turn, in addition to the damage dealt by the critical hit. Bleed damage can be stopped by a DC 15 Heal skill check or through any magical healing. The effects of this feat stack. Combat Reflexes You may make a number of additional attacks of opportunity per round equal to your Dexterity bonus. With this feat, you may also make attacks of opportunity while flat-footed. Critical Focus You receive a +4 circumstance bonus on attack rolls made to confirm critical hits Critical Mastery When you score a critical hit, you can apply the effects of two critical feats in addition to the damage dealt. Exhausting Critical When you score a critical hit on a foe, your target immediately becomes exhausted. This feat has no effect on exhausted creatures. Improved Critical (axe) When using the weapon you selected, your threat range is doubled. Improved Critical (quills) When using the weapon you selected, your threat range is doubled. Improved Initiative You get a +4 bonus on initiative checks. Improved Iron Will Once per day, you may reroll a Will save. You must decide to use this ability before the results are revealed. You must take the second roll, even if it is worse. Iron Will You get a +2 bonus on all Will saving throws. Skill Focus (Stealth) You get a +3 bonus on all checks involving the chosen skill. If you have 10 or more ranks in that skill, this bonus increases to +6. Tiring Critical Whenever you score a critical hit, your opponent becomes fatigued. This feat has no additional effect on a fatigued or exhausted creature.